Let's Talk
by AniDenDav
Summary: Percy and Sally decide to tell Paul about who Percy really is. When Paul doesn't believe them, Percy storms out of the apartment and Paul goes after him, only to be stopped by a certain person.


Confused.

Unbelievable.

Surprised.

These were the things Paul Blofis felt when he learned his son was a demigod. He suspected Percy and was always up to something, but not killing monsters, fighting evil Titans, or being the son of Poseidon, the Lord of the sea. How was any of this possible?

"Paul . . . sweet heart?" Sally asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Sally – this can't be . . . it's not . . ."

"See, I told you he wouldn't believe us," Percy said bitterly, his feet on the kitchen table. Paul turned to the young man to see only see his eyes covered by his hair. Even though he could only see part of it, his face expression was blank – just like it was during his algebra class. Paul could sense the hurt in Percy's voice. He had never heard him speak like that, and it bothered – no tore – him apart to no end.

"Percy, it's not that I don't believe you, it's just that this is a lot to process," Paul said.

"No, it's not," Percy countered. "The Greek gods still exist. I'm living proof of it."

"Percy," Sally started. "Not everyone can take the news so easily. You know that yourself."

"Whatever." The green-eyed teen grabbed his hoodie from the chair opposite him and slipped it over his head, making his way to the door. "I'm going out. Don't bother waiting up for me." He slammed it shut.

"Percy!" Sally started to after her son, but stopped when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Let me go after him," Paul said. "I'll talk to him. Maybe he can help me understand this whole situation a little more." He kissed her cheek, grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

_Percy, where could you be?_

* * *

><p>It had been forty-five minutes since Percy had left the apartment, and Paul still hadn't given up on finding him. Parallel parking in the nearest spot, he decided to take a break even though it was against his best judgment.<p>

The man laid his head on the steering wheel. He just **had** to find Percy. If all those things about monsters were true, then he was in danger. If anything were to happen – Paul could never forgive himself.

"Why don't you think on it? You **are** a teacher, aren't you?"

Paul jumped in his seat, hitting his head on the roof of the car. He turned to his right to see a familiar man sitting next to him. He had dark wavy hair and well-tanned skin. He wore a Tommy Bahama shirt and Bermuda shorts. The thing that caught Paul's attention the most was his sea green eyes. They were just like Percy's. _Just like Percy's father's,_ Paul thought.

"P-Poseidon?"

The other man smiled. "It's good to know that you still remember me, Mr. Blowfish."

"Umm, it's Blofis," Paul corrected.

"Oh yes," Poseidon said snapping his fingers. "Now that we have greeted each other, why don't you tell me what you plan to do about Percy?"

"So you know he and Sally told me?"

"Of course," Poseidon said, crossing his arms over his chest. "He is my son. It's the one thing I promised Sally."

Paul couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comment. He wasn't the jealous type, but he knew that a woman like Sally was beyond special, and he was damned if he was going to let her go – even if it was to a god.

As if he was reading his mind, Poseidon shook his head. "Don't worry; I couldn't be with Sally even if Zeus let me. If you haven't noticed, she has moved on. Now my only job is to tend to the seas and watch over our son."

The mortal stayed quiet. He just stared blankly at the parked car in front of him as though it was going to grow wings and fly away.

"What, catfish got your tongue?"

"No offense Poseidon, but why are you here?"

The god sighed. "First you don't address me with the proper title after finding out my real identity, and now you are being rude? This isn't like you Mr. Blowfish."

Paul gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Maybe it is because I don't truly believe it."

"Well Paul," Poseidon started. "Do you believe in marrying Sally? Do you believe in being a role model to Perseus? I think you know the answer to that. He stopped and looked at his counterpart. "I _hope_ you know the answer."

Paul dragged his palm over his face and sighed. "I don't know the answer, actually."

"You should," Poseidon said. "The personality is what makes the person. Not their family or where that person is from. You still care for Percy and Sally, don't you?"

When the mortal man didn't answer, the god continued. "Do you know of Gabe Ugliano? Sally's first husband?"

Again, Paul kept silent.

"Even by my standards he was horrible. Percy nicknamed him Smelly Gabe for his horrid odor. When Perseus was away at school, Gabe would hit Sally." Paul turned his head to Poseidon with an expression of disbelief.

"There were times that I wish I could have sent a legion of sharks after that brute, but I also remember that Sally told me that she wanted to live her life the way she wanted to, without a god making the decisions for her."

"What happened to him?" Paul asked.

Poseidon chuckled. "Do you want the short and easy version, or the long and scary one?"

"I guess I don't want to know at all."

"Smart move."

Silence came and was undisturbed until Paul broke it. "Why are you telling me this?"

Poseidon sighed again. "I thought that you could make good partner for Sally; maybe a better father to Percy than I have been. You seem like a good person. I just want both of them to be happy – give them some type of normality that I couldn't."

Paul smiled. "Thank you. This means a great deal coming from someone like you."

Poseidon returned the smile and yawned, putting his hands behind his head. "Well now, do you know the answer to my previous questions?"

"I do now. But I'm still a bit skeptical about the whole gods and monsters thing," the man answered truthfully.

"You'll believe soon enough," the god said. "Just know that it will be on your own account." Poseidon got out of the car and closed the door. "Just remember that from now on, I'll be watching you as well, Mr. Blofis." Before Paul could ask what meant, the sea god walked down the street and out of sight.

Paul sat in the car a few moments longer before turning the key in the ignition, and pulling out of the parking space. _I have a clue as to where you are, Percy._

* * *

><p>Paul found Goode High School's doors unlocked and the lights on in certain hallways. He eventually made his to the indoor pool where he found a T-Shirt and hoodie on the edge of the tile. The teacher walked over the side of the pool and squatted down, looking at the bottom. And there was Percy, sitting on the floor of the pool, doing nothing but looking at the walls. When the teen saw him, Paul pointed up and held a familiar looking pen out over the water.<p>

Percy shot up out of the water and swam to the edge. "What are you doing with my pen?"

Paul smiled. "Just thought that it could help get you out of the water." He held out the ball point to Percy and watched him take it. "Is this where you go when you need to blow off steam?"

Percy shrugged. "Not really. It was just the closest place at the time."

"Well why don't we talk you to your mother. I bet she's worried sick like I've been."

"You still don't believe us," Percy said bitterly. The hurt in his voice was undeniable.

"Actually I do," Paul said. "Well, a lot more than I did before. I had to do a little thinking and someone talked to me about it."

"Really? Who?"

"Do you want to go home now?" Paul asked, completely avoiding the question.

"I guess. I just hope mom doesn't freak out. I didn't mean to run out like that."

"I know you didn't. Now let's go," Paul said, grabbing Percy's hand and helping him out of the pool. "I think you won't be the only one in trouble if we keep her worried all night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really wanted to do this story for a while. I always wanted to think that Poseidon must have talked to Paul alone at some point. Please forgive me if they are any grammar/spelling mistakes. I was writing this at two in the morning. So yeah, Peace, Love, and Reviews!


End file.
